


Here We Fly, Together

by Arakyune



Series: Emotions of those who forgot [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira just wants to know what is up with his attendant, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Velvet room attendants!Minato and Minako, it's really just my and my feeling after replaying P3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyune/pseuds/Arakyune
Summary: Akira's relationship with his wardens is... difficult. Minako is easy to understand, but to Akira, Minato is an Ice sculpture with an emotionless face.And then, Minato gives him a request to show him Akira's world, and Akira learns something new.*currently being rewritten with more chapters and expanded story. Will be posted quite a bit later in the same series as this work. Sorry, don't have much time*





	Here We Fly, Together

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5 Am, do you really think I have the time to revise it? I have work in 3 hours and didn't sleep yet...
> 
> Maybe later I'll come back to it but no promises

Meeting the twins, Minato and Minako, was not something Akira ever thought he would do daily, but ended up doing anyway. At first, the Ice cold brother, and the almost always siling sister were a mystery, but as he grew to know them, Akira found out they were just as confused as he was. With their memories missing, all they could remember was their names and their purpose to ‘rehabilitate him’, as they said. Well, what Minako said, anyway.

Even as he continued to complete requests for them, Minato hardly ever said anything. Now that Akira thought about it, their longest exchange was probably the time when he told the twins about his school life and Minato sometimes nodded when his sister asked a particularly interesting question. He even tried to ask Minako about it one time, when her brother was surprisingly absent. 

“Don’t worry, he is like that with everybody,” she said, chuckling a little. That was until he asked who everybody is and Minako fell silent, her mouth opened a little as if she tried to answer but didn’t know how. As a silent apology, for the rest of Akira’s visit, he took it upon himself to braid his confused warden’s hair to calm her down. 

The Phantom Thieves weren't much of a help. Between Yusuke’s suggestions of trying to give Minato one of his art books, and Makoto’s constant questions about their life, Akira decided not to do either of those and decided to give the white-haired boy some time. His waiting was rewarded at the end of August.

Even though Minako couldn’t remember anything before her stay at the Velvet room, she proved to Akira early on, that it didn’t mean she didn’t know her stuff, and that’s how Akira found himself sitting on the floor of his cell, with Minako looking over his shoulder at his almost finished math homework. 

“No, look here. See! It was supposed to be seven! Where did you even get those numbers from? No, not there, Akira! Give it to me!” she said as she pulled the notebook out of his hands. At times like these, Akira couldn’t help but wonder if his warden could get angry at anything else than his ability to never understand math.

It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds before he noticed a gold eye watching him from the other side of the room, Minato’s other eye barely visible under his overgrown fringe. He held Minato’s gaze for at least a full minute, Minako behind him furiously fixing the answers in his notebook before the white hair teen came closer and closer.

“I have a request for you.” he said quietly and Akira could swear Minako actually jumped a bit, before she turned to face her brother but as she opened her mouth to say something, her brother interrupted her, “it won’t count as the ones Minako gives you, but I can give you some other reward if you complete it.”

Minato didn’t break eye contact with him, but Akira could tell that Minako actually smiled a bit at that. For a moment, Akira was concerned about the reward but then he smiled as well. For months he tried to learn something about the unsociable twin, and if it could get him talking, then why not.

“Sure, why not,” Akira said, and was almost sure Minato was surprised, but from his expression, he couldn’t really tell.

“Alright. I want you to take me to Shibuya central street.” now it was Akira’s turn to be surprised, and it must have shown n his face because Minako chuckled and added, “You should know by now that we aren’t permitted to move too far from the velvet room, unless it’s with our guest, the trickster. My brother was curious about your word for quite a while and I finally convinced him to ask.”

Akira once again looked at Minato’s face, but as always, there wasn’t a hint of emotions. He couldn’t help but wonder how could Minako tell anything about her brother. It took him a second but at least, he responded.

“Sure. Want to go now or later?” Minato’s emotionless face turned to his sister and they nodded at each other.

“Now,” he said simply and moved before Akira could get off the floor. By the time he stood up and said goodbye to the smiling Minako, Minato was already out of the Velvet room, waiting for him.

“I should warn you beforehand, outside of the velvet room, only the ones that awakened their personas can see me,” said Minato and Akira could only nod before Minato moved again.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful if you don’t count explaining almost everything to Minato, whose face didn’t change once, as he was asking questions even children could answer. Akira was quite proud of himself, as the only explanation Minato found lacking was his explanation of cinema.

They were on their way back to the Velvet room when Akira noticed Minato wasn’t following him anymore. His heart started to beat faster as he thought about how he would explain Minako that her brother got lost, but when he turned around, he realized he could see the blue of Minato’s uniform from a mile away. Akira almost wanted to call out to him, but his mouth closed on his own when he noticed Minato’s face.

It wasn’t emotionless anymore, far from it actually, but not even Akira could tell what all the emotions on the young man’s face were. Surprise and confusion, pain and happiness, and most of all, longing, were mirrored on his face on the window of the shop in front of him. For a second, Akira was sure he could see some tears as well. He gently put his hand on Minato’s shoulder as he looked in the direction of Minato’s gaze. 

It was a simple clothing shop, and in front of them was even simpler yellow scarf, so long, Akira was almost sure it would touch the ground if it was on the lower shelf. For him, it was just a piece of cloth but one look at Minato’s face told him all he needed to know. He let go of the white-haired twin and turned to the entrance to the shop.

All the clerk told him was that it was in the storage for a long time, before she gave it to him practically for free, because, as she said, ‘it felt like death and it repelled customers.’

By the time he was wrapping it around Minato’s neck, his face was almost back to his usual emotionless expression, but his eyes looked positively wet, as he was staring at Akira with something akin to gratefulness.

Minako didn’t mention anything as they came back, she only hugged her brother and returned Akira’s math homework. It was only when a quiet ‘Wait’ stopped him from leaving that he remembered the reward Minato promised. He turned back to the male twin, who to his surprise, was giving him something. He opened his hand and Akira could see a long Rainbow feather laying in his palm, waiting only for him. As Akira took the feather, Minato explained,

“With this, you can fuse the persona Kartikeya. It’s a bird-like persona, gliding over the battlefield, and protecting you from the sky.” Akira’s surprise must have shown on his face, as Minako started chuckling in the background.

“Thank you!” he said sincerely and Minato nodded.

“Next time, I will try to give you a better reward.” Minato then turned around from him and left, the yellow scarf floating behind him like a shadow. After Akira finally woke up from the shock, he and Minako smiled at each other, and Akira left, already thinking about what could the almost emotionless twin want next time.


End file.
